Tale of Hidden Legends
by kid's.hope.and.dreams
Summary: Kai and his sister are searching for their past. they must go through a harse obstacle and they will travel to all beauty of all Runeterra's Areas. On their journey the meet new friends and loses old friends and they even meet Champions...
1. Chapter 1: A New day

**Author's Note**

**This is my first story. This is based on the League of Legends . I don't own league of legends. Riot owns it. Most characters are from league, some are my own creation.**

**Enjoy !**

**Tale of Hidden Legends**

**Chapter 1: A new day**

''Brother…. Wake up!.." said a girl about 18 years old. She had a brown skirt and had white-blondish hair colour.

''Good morning sis'' a man said about 25 years old. that was laying on the ground. He had a Brown cape with a hood. His jacket was made of Leather and there was a small knife in his pocket.

''Shall we visit Eden today ?''

''Uum… well alright then."" The boy replied.

''Let's go!" said the girl enthusiastic

**-you now read in the aspect of the boy-**

''We are almost here!'' Said my sister. I nodded to her while I was thinking..

I don't know exactly what was happening three months ago, the only thing I remembered was that my parents and their employers was killed by Demacian Forces and that me and Celestine were the only survivors. I didn't looked where I was walking.

Seconds later I bumped against an old lady, she yelled at my while I was running with my sister.

I saw the house of Eden in the corner of my eyes and walked there.

I knocked on the door, then a boy about the same age as Celestine opened. He had blond hair and had normal clothes like a citizen.

"Ahh if that isn't my old friend Kai and his cute little sister Celestine"

''Shut up Eden I'm the same age as yours''

''Come on its just a joke !''

"Guys come on…. Just go date with each other !'' I said with a teasing tone.

"SHUT UP KAI!'' both said angrily with a blushful face.

''Kai…. There is another Survivor from the house'' Eden said while looking on the ground.

''w..what ?!'' my voice echoes in his hallway. I thought in myself that only me and Celestine survived that night

'' Jeah his name is Shado and..''

''What Shado !'' Celestine yelled hysterical.

''I think you know him'' Eden said.

''he Worked for our father he was the meanest person of the whole world !'' Celestine yelled harder.

''hmmm I wonder how he survived'' I said curious.

''I HATE HIM !''

"Dude don't scream you're making me deaf" Eden said while putting his hand on his ears.

" I'm not a Dude" Celestine angrily yelled.

I just laughed while the two was arguing.

**-hours later in a nearby forest-**

''it's nice to be here again'' my voice was calmly when I spoke those words.

When I am in touch with nature I feel at my finest, no secrets for mother Earth.

It puts my mind at ease.

''jeah I remembered when we where I young kai and me was always in the forests'' Celestine said.

''Well that's nice'' Eden said

''Well..wel look who we have here…'' the voice was hidden in a nearby bush.

''Who are you'' I replied.

A boy about 20 years old stepped out the bushes.

''Ask that failure'' he pointed his finger to Celestine

''D…do you know him Celestine'' I heard Eden's words from my back.

''that's… SHADO !''

**Here ends Chapter 1**

**-Autor's Note**

**I know it's on the short side but in the future each chapter will be bigger.**

**Well I hoped that you liked my first chapter.**

**It's not a professional text but it will help my writing experience.**

**have a good Night/Day. **


	2. Chapter 2: Battle for Memories

**Chapter 2: Battle for Memories**

'' Jup I'm Shado"

'' hmmmppfff so you're the one who also survived that night'' Kai said.

'' Jeah Jeah'' he replied with an annoyed voice.

Celestine suddenly said '' then you know…. What happened to my parents…. What happened on that night!''

'' Maybe but I won't tell you….."

Celestine and Shado made an argument while Eden and Kai just watched.

'' He is odd''

''I know Eden''

'' let's stay ready, you never know what will happen''

'' you're right….. Celestine!''

When the boys where looking at Celestine's direction, They saw Shado walking at her with a knife.

** -** **you're reading in the mind of Kai-**

'' C-celestine !'' Eden said while running at her.

Eden had brought his own knife and threw in Shado's direction. Shado just looked at the knife and dodged it with ease.

'' I show you how to Throw a real knife !'' Shado Laughed and threw his knife at Eden.

The knife went swiftly through Eden's body.

He Yelled in pain and fear. He collapsed a second later on the hard ground.

''Eden !'' I said. I just stood there looking at my comrade that was on the ground.

''Brother go, I can save him !'' Celestine screamed

I ran towards Shado. My fists where full of anger.

I tried to punch his head and stomach. But he just dodged all my punches like it was nothing.

He laughed and laughed on each missed hit.

'' Stay still !''

'' Aaawhh are you annoyed that you can't hit me ?!''

'' Gggrrrrrrraaahhhh !'' I screamed so hard that I couldn't hear my own thought.

I kept going on punching and then I felt something warm in my stomach. It was a sword. I looked behind and saw that Shado stood behind me and he threw me then towards a tree.

''Gaaaah ! h-how ?!...''

''a old trick I learned….. from your father''

''DON'T LIE !''

I tried to get up but I couldn't and then I knew what was happening. I was stunned…..

I watched how Shado came closer and closer. Now he was in front of me. My mind went blank a second ago. I closed my eyes… waiting for the death blow. At least Celestine and Eden could get away if the where running now. But nothing came.

''Shado that's enough''

''alright…''

I opened my eyes and saw an elderly man around the 50's. he looked gentle and somewhat strong.

''I'm sorry but I wanted to see the powers of the Gifted ones.''

''Uuum who ?''

''so your father didn't told it''

''what !... I don't understand''

In the meantime Eden and Celestine came closer.

''Eden you're safe !'' I was relieved.

''jeah it's a wonder''

''hmmmm it seems that I must throw harder the next time'' Shado said and smirked

''I will kill YOU !'' Celestine replied and ran towards him.

I took Celestine's shoulder

''Don't''

''But brother….''

''They know our father''

''Correctly'' the Elderly man said

''Well then tell me how you knew my parents and tell me what the Gifted ones are'' I was curious what his answer is.

'' well then let me tell you the story

Long ago there was a huge family with great powers called the Gifted ones.

The women could cure the incurable and the men could destroy the indestructible.

Many wanted their powers for the wars. But the family stayed neutral, but they only want to heal the wounded and sick people.

Demacia and Noxus feared the powers and ordered to attack the family.

It was a bloodbath. One family member could take down a whole army before he or herself would die. Some could escape and hide across Runeterra, but they would one by one fall. And then only your family was over…..

Your mother cured villagers and animals. Your father saved villagers and animals from danger. No one knew where they lived. The closest village knew where they lived but they swore to not tell where it was. One day Demacia attacked the the village, but then your father came to us to protect the village at the cost of his own life. All villagers survived and ran. Soon they found your house. And then well you know what happened. Well only 4 Gifted ones are left.''

''So me and Celestine are Gifted ones ?''

''yes and 2 others'' Shado said.

''Who is it'' Eden said.

''We don't know''

''We only know that there is one in Ionia'' the elderly man said

''alright and what's your name mister'' Celestine asked to the elderly man

''I am Cid and that is Shado''

''Ooh we know he was a servant of my mother'' She replied.

''Well what do we do now ?''Eden said.

''isn't obviously, Let's go to Ionia !''Celestine screamed.

''Eek my ears !'' Shado covered his ears.

''I know Shado I know''

I just laughed at the spectacle. A moment ago we were enemies and now friends…

**-Somewhere at a forest-**

Two men were walking. The left one has a reddish colored armor. He has a Sword that hung loosely on his Belt. The right one has a red-brownish colored armor. He has a little knife that was firmly on his belt. Also he has a bow and a quiver on his back.

''Brother how far ?'' the right one asked.

''Its close brother don't worry about it. We will save him''

''I hope he is still alive he is too young…''

''Jeah…. Let's pray to the gods that he is alright''

''We need him to find the real murderer….''

''Let's just take a r… Watch out !''

**And here ends chapter 2.**

**Who are the mysterious men and who attacked them….**

**Can we trust Shado and Cid…**

**Find out in Chapter 3: The fate of the Brothers **


End file.
